


Serial Killer meets Writer

by Silver_Tricks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Serial Killers, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 03:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Tricks/pseuds/Silver_Tricks
Summary: A dating service where matching is based on people’s search history’s exists, there’s a serial killed who gets paired with a writer.





	Serial Killer meets Writer

**Author's Note:**

> This has not been checked or beta read, just a short small project, I’ve not even read it through to check it yet. Hope y’all enjoy.

Dean wasn’t sure why he had done it. He was killer and yet he was looking for a partner in crime, a lover.  
What was he expecting when he signed up to a dating website, based entirely on your search history. Well surely another psychotic murder or something. Yet here he was, staring into those blue eyes that seemed to glow. Innocent and curious.  
“Dammit.” Dean hissed at finding himself genuinely thinking about this guy. He knew he wasn’t straight, and he knew he was a murderer, didn’t mean he didn’t have feelings though. 

With that in mind, dean swiped and messaged the Male. “Hi, I’m Dean.”  
And that was the beginning of the writer and the murderer.  
Dean had taken the man on a date, a place called the roadhouse which served the best burgers and pie. He’d learnt the mans name was Castiel, his parents were heavily religious and so he was disowned, has a few brothers, Gabriel was his favourite. He also learnt he was a writer, and so him being a writer, well he must have researched into murder? I mean surely most authors have killed a character before. 

So, Dean asked “Metaphorically speaking, if you were to kill someone, how would you do it..?”  
The reply was a laugh before Cas continued talking “Air shot between the toes, makes it look like a heart attack.”  
Dean sucked in a sharp breath and nodded “ok” and that was when dean knew he was fucked and he’d found his match and the rest was history really. 

Murder found its way into their topics rather naturally, as though it wasn’t a bad thing which made people panic. For example;  
Cas was a vivid writer, always aiming for the correct facts and so when killing off his character in his book... well he needed help.  
“Dean! How long would it take for someone to die if they had been stabbed in the gut?!” Castiel has yelled loudly to the man on the upper floor. “Anywhere from 2 to 30 minutes!” Dean shouted back from the shower, “Thanks, hey, Marry me?” The blue eyed Male has responded as he turned his attention back to the book he was writing, hearing a low “yeah sure” in the background. 

After their rather... unique wedding, Castiel and Dean had a bond closer than ever, even if it wasn’t the normal one that society expected. They trusted each-other and that was all that mattered. Cas supported Dean and Vice versa. In fact, a moment Cas remembered was when he was writing his older book, he’d been unsure on whether his plan would actually successfully kill someone, and so he’d asked his husband.  
“Babe! I’m not sure if this would actually work. Can you check?”  
Dean simply nodded, sent cas to shower with a kiss to his head, and disappeared. 

A while later, Dean strolled back into the house, a suspicious coppery scent wafting off of him. A kissed greeting and the words “It works baby, you’re doing great.” Supporting him, before the green eyed Male had walked up the stairs and switched the shower on. 

Yeah, they were made for each-other, in some shape or form.


End file.
